1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to button-snap flap closures.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Button-snap pocket flap closures now in widespread use have several serious limitations when used in military applications. They are difficult to close with one hand. They are difficult to close in an environment where it is not possible to visually align the snap's circular top and bottom halves; the mating halves must be precisely aligned on both the x and y axes to lock. The attachment points are not adjustable. The flap cannot be secured tightly over the pocket's contents if the volume in the pocket changes. For example, a pocket flap designed to carry three ammunition clips will allow two clips to bounce and rattle as the soldier moves. The present invention is directed towards eliminating the aforementioned limitations of the prior art button snap flap closures.